Near and Far, Loud and Quiet
by maxynepayne
Summary: Chris and Martin were in trouble. And if being kidnapped meant danger, then yeah, they were in danger too. Moved from my other account everydayimtransforming.
1. Chapter 1

Near and Far, Loud and Quiet

**Date started:4-8-2012  
Date finished:5-27-2012 9:32 PM  
Genre: Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Suspense  
Rating: T-M  
Fanfiction of: Wild Kratts  
Pairing: Martin K./Chris K., one-sided Chris K./OC, one-sided Martin K./Jimmy Z, one-sided Martin K./Aviva, one-sided Jimmy Z/Koki**

**A/N: Man, I have wanted to write a (good) Wild Kratts fanfic for SO LONG, SERIOUSLY. I actually started this fanfic on my phone-in the Handymemo, since it has a really high character limit-about a month or so ago. I got up to three chapters, four separate parts on the Handymemo, and I think now is the time to fix it up. I'm not finished yet, and probably won't be for a while, so bear (grylls) with me please.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Wild Kratts, Martin and Chris Kratt do (^w^ I 3 them)**

**P.S: The original title was Torture, btw.**

**Near and Far, Loud and Quiet**

"Hey Martin! Wake up bro! You promised we would go nocturnal animal watching, remember?" The sound of his brother's voice aroused Martin from his sleep. "Right right, I'm getting up," he mumbled sleepily. He got up out of bed and began to get ready. "Don't worry about getting the gear; I've already got everything we need," a rather eager Chris informed his brother.

Martin smiled. Sometimes, he found his younger brother's over-excitement for some things too cute, this being one of those times. When he had finished dressing, he went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and combed his hair while he listened to Chris talk about what kind of animals they might find in the thick forests of Washington, which is where they decided to do their creature watching. Once finished, they grabbed their packs and headed out into the night.

The forest where dense and reminded Chris of the forest from that Twilight movie, not he had ever seen it. "You alright back there bro?" His older brother asked, eyes on him. "Yeah, I'm good," the brunette answered. Martin shrugged and turned back to the trees. A wolf howled about a third of a mile away to their left, making the brother's eyes light up.

"Wolves!" They exclaimed quietly in unison. They ran as quietly as they could toward the sound, and once they made it Chris took pictures with his Creaturepod. Martin watched his brother with a small smile. He loved seeing his brother happy, with a gleam in his eyes and a smile on his glowing face. "What are you staring at?"

Chris asking him a question brought Martin up out of his thoughts. "Hmm?" He asked.  
"I asked what your were staring at," Chris answered, a grin still on his face. "Nothing. I just like seeing you happy," Martin replied with a smile. The sound of his Creaturepod signaling an incoming message interrupted the bros' moment.

Martin opened the message, and what he saw made him blush fiercely. It was a picture message sent by an unknown person of a male's naked lower body. Martin was unable to tear his eyes away. "Martin what is it?" Chris asked the blonde, noticing his flustered expression illuminated by the light of the Creaturepod. "Ah, wha... I-it's no-nothing... Nothing at all," Martin quickly deleted the message before locking his Creaturepod and turning back to his brother.

"I haven't seen you blush like that since you accidentaly walked in on me getting dressed when we were kids. What was it?-" Chris' question was cut off by Martin's Cp going off again. Before Martin could react, Chris snatched it out of his hands and opened it. Martin could tell from the look on his face that it was the same or similar message from before. Chris quickly gave him his Cp back. Martin looked and saw that this time, there was a hand grabbing the guy's manhood, most likely his own.

He deleted it. "What the HELL was that?" Chris exploded. "I don't know! I started getting those messages just now!" Martin answered.  
"And you expect me to believe that?"  
"Yes!"

Chris placed his forehead on his hand. Martin noticed just then that Chris hadn't geled his hair up, and it now hung over his hand. Martin reached out and touched the soft brown locks. "You didn't put it up," he said softly.  
"You noticed," Chris replied, not moving.

Martin allowed his fingers to play with his brother's hair, until Chris lifted his head and grabbed his hand by the wrist, pulling it away from his hair.  
"I'm sorry for overreacting, I just... I just didn't know what to think, I mean... My brother receiving dirty messages from some guy..." Chris looked down. "And I'm sorry for not telling you. Sure woulda seemed a lot less suspicious if I had," Martin laughed lightly. Chris didn't reply. He just continued to look at the blonde's hand as he played with and held onto it.

Martin watched him silently. "Ahem." The sound of Aviva clearing her throat snapped the brothers out of their trance-like state and back to reality. They looked up at the hologram coming from Chris' Cp. "Sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if you guys have seen my goggles. I can't remember where I left them..." Her voice trailed off as she searched her memory.

Martin chuckled. "Aviva, they're on your head," he replied. She reached up, and when she felt them she said, "thanks guys," before ending the hologram. They laughed lightly before turning back to each other. When they looked down at their hands after feeling something in them, they realized they were still holding hands and let go, Chris with a light blush on his face.

Koki looked at Aviva as she dropped a blueish liquid into and orange one. "Was it just me, or were Chris and Martin holding hands just now?" She asked her. Aviva pushed her goggles onto her head. "Now that I think about it, yeah!" She answered, "why?"  
"I just... Did you see the look on Chris' face? Looked like something had happened."  
"I'm sure it's nothing, Koki."

Koki looked back at the keyboard as Aviva pulled her goggles back down over her eyes. "You're probably right."

*Snap* Chris turned around at the sound of a branch snapping. He didn't see anthing due to the darkness and lack of flashlight use, so he turned back around. "You alright?" Martin asked.  
"Yeah, just thought I hear something..." Chris answered, taking a glance back before he continued on. The sound of Martin's Cp announcing it had a message made Martin take it out of his pocket.

Chris jogged up to his brother and looked over his shoulder.  
"Another picture message?" He asked. Martin nodded. "Yeah," he answered. He opened the message. It was a picture of them walking, and it had been taken from behind.  
Chris' heart began to beat faster, and he gripped Martin's coat in fear. Martin frowned as his breathing became slightly heavier, his mouth forming the word 'what...'. A branch snapped behind them, making them whip around.

The sound of twigs breaking underfoot came from a different area every time they turned or looked there, and it was both scaring Martin and making him mad. "WHERE ARE YOU?" He yelled in anger.

"Martin..." Chris said quietly, eyes wide as a deer's caught in headlights. "Don't worry Chris, everything'll be okay," Martin replied as he lightly held onto his brother's arm.  
His Cp sounded again. He took it out of his pocket and opened the message. The picture had been taken from directly behind them.

Chris accidently let out a small cry of fear. Martin's heart pounded in his ears, his eyes wide. Chris cried out once more when he felt his hair move as if someone was breathing on it. They slowly, ever so painfully slowly, turned around... and screamed.

**A/N: Welp, whaddaya think? Ok? Sucks? Boring? Review please! No asshole-yness!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The scream was carried to the Tortuga, where it was heard by Jimmy Z, who had been heating up some leftover pizza. He turned toward the window, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Hey Koki, did you hear that?" He asked her as he turned towards her. "Yeah... We should check on Chris and Martin." She answered. She swiveled her chair around to face her computer screen, then began contacting the bros.  
"Chris! Martin! Come in guys!" She called to them. The image showed Chris and Martin huddled together behind a tree. "Help us," Martin whimpered in fear before they looked above the view of of the Cp, eyes searching before they screamed, the image going black, then to static. The crew stared at the screen in shock. "Koki! Do something bring it back!" Aviva cried.  
"I'm trying!" Koki replied as she typed furiously on her keyboard. They got an image of the brothers with their mouths open as if they screaming for a second, but it disappeared. "NO!" They all screamed. "We gotta do something. We gotta got out there!" Aviva cried. "We can't and you know it. What if whatever's out there gets us too? What help is that to them?" Jimmy Z told her.  
"He's got a point, Aviva. We need to stay here and do what we can until the coast is clear." Koki added.  
"Alright, fine." Aviva agreed as she sat in her chair. Now all they could do was wait.

Chris blearily opened his puffy, red eyes and looked at the darkness around him. Panic overwhelmed him in an instant and he cried out to his brother. "Martin? Martin, where are you?"  
He heard a groan. "Uhn... Ow..."  
"Martin! Martin is that you?"  
"Chris?"  
"Yeah it's me bro. You OK?"  
"My head hurts like a bitch, but other than that yeah. How 'bout you?"  
"I'm good."  
Chris heard chains rattle. "Where are we?" His brother asked. "You tell me," he answered. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness, and he could make out the form of Martin, who was chained up by his wrists to the ceiling and by his ankles to the floor. Chris was chained likewise.  
"I can feel the shackles digging into my wrists," Martin commented as he wriggled his right wrist a little. "Yeah, me too," Chris replied. That's when he noticed something. "I don't have any clothes on," he told Martin. "Me neither, except for my underwear," Martin replied as he tried to look down.  
"Do I have mine on? I can't see." Chris asked.  
"Yeah you do."  
"Good. Damn it's cold in here. Was taking off our clothes really necessary?"  
Chris sniffed, then sneezed. "Smell that?" He asked Martin, who inhaled deeply through his nose. "Yeah... Smells like-"  
Sshk. The metal door to Martin's right and Chris' left opened with the sound of steel against steel. A man's silhouette stood in the doorway. The brothers squinted at the bright light coming in from around the tall, husky man. "Well, look who's up. How's everyone's favorite creature adventurers?" The man asked, a smirk evident in his voice. "Who the hell are you?" Martin snarled, his anger rising. "Now now Martin, no need for unnecessary anger. And my name is Mordecai." The man-Mordecai- answered as he began walking up to Chris. Chris flinched back when Mordecai unlocked the shackles on his wrists and ankles. He fell into his captor, legs weak from immobility. "What the frick are you doing?" Martin asked Mordecai as he pulled the smaller male up so he could support him. "Nothing that concerns you, that's for sure," Mordecai sneered. "Martin? Martin!" Chris cried. He half dragged, half walked Chris through the doorway, the metal door slamming with a sharp clang behind them. Martin's eyes went wide in fear. "Chris! CHRIS!" He screamed, "Chris!"  
Chris' eyes looked everywhere as Mordecai helped him down a long hallway and up a flight of stairs. "W-where are we going?" He asked, unable to stop his voice from shaking. "Somewhere," Mordecai answered. There was something in his voice that made Chris shiver in fear. When they reached large double doors, Mordecai stopped.  
"I'm going to let go of you now," he told him, "if you try anything, you will be severly punished. Understand?" He finished. Chris nodded. Mordecai gave a nod of approval before releasing the brunette Kratt and opening a series of locks on the doors. After he finished unlocking the lock, Mordecai grabbed Chris roughly by his arm and swung open the doors to reveal a huge bedroom with an equally large bed across from the doorway. He shoved Chris into the room before he went inside, closing and locking the door behind him.  
Chris stood awkwardly as he waited for Mordecai to tell him what to do next. "Stay here; I'll be right back," Mordecai instructed him.  
'Not like I have a choice," Chris thought. He watched Mordecai go into a bathroom to his right, his curiousity increasing in spite of his current situation. 'Maybe he's got a key somewhere-' his thought was cut off when he heard the shower turn on.  
And then he heard singing. He didn't know the song, but it sounded oddly familiar. He walked quietly up to the bathroom, placing his hand on the knob and pushing it away from him slowly. Inside, it looked like your average bathroom, perhaps a bit cleaner. "What would it take, you are my reason, for everything I do! Whatever it takes, whatever it takes, whatever it takes. Whatever it takes! Whatever it takes! Whatever it takes. Whatever it takes..." The sound of Mordecai's singing filled Chris' head.  
He leaned into the bathroom, and when he looked at the mirror he saw that the shower curtain was clear plastic and revealed Mordecai's naked form. Chris blushed in embarassment and went back into the bedroom, pulling the door back to where it had been before. Mordecai finished his shower a few minutes later, stepping out of the large shower into the bathroom. He took the towel off the rack and wrapped it around his waist before leaving to his room. When Chris saw him he blushed.  
Mordecai smirked. "New to this, eh?" He asked him,purposely striking a casual pose. Chris' eyes went wide. "N-new to what?" He asked, his voice rising slightly in fear. A million thoughts of what he meant ran through his head at warp speed.  
Mordecai decided to have a little fun with his captive, so he took a step toward him with a mischievous smirk on his face. "You know what," he answered. Chris gulped. He began taking steps back as Mordecai advanced. He tripped backwards onto the taller man's bed. Mordecai took both of Chris' wrists into one of his hands, pinning them down before he reached down with his free hand and slowly, ever so slowly pulled off the younger man's boxer shorts. Chris' brown eyes went wide at the exposure. "P-please... Don't do this!" Chris pleaded as Mordecai's pointer finger trailed down his middle. Mordecai looked at him, a lustful yet playful smile on his lips. "Do, what?" He asked, finger stopping just before Chris' dick.  
Chris made a small noise in the back of his throat when Mordecai's calloused, warm hand grabbed him. His body reacted in the way he didn't want it to, making Mordecai let out an airy chuckle. "Looks like you want it-" he dropped his towel. "-to me." Chris was unable to look away from the naked man in front of him. The man in question released his wrists before picking him up and putting him down on the middle of the bed.  
He settled himself above Chris, his legs on either side of him. Chris had seen enough movies to know that it was better-and would go a lot faster-if he cooperated, so he just let Mordecai lead. Mordecai smiled. He leaned down and placed a kiss right on Chris' lips. The brunette's eyes went wide for the millionth time that night (or was it morning?...).  
Mordecai smirked when he pulled back. "You're enjoying this," he said, more statement than question. Chris didn't reply, but instead asked, "What are your going to do with Martin and I?"  
Mordecai ended the conversation with a kiss. "Less talk, more foreplay," he said. He reached again and grabbed Chris' member. The smaller man gasped. He layed there on his captor's bed, allowing him to do whatever he wanted to do with him, until Mordecai decided to go all the way.  
"Wh-what are you d-doing?" Chris asked in confusion as Mordecai pushed lightly against his tight hole. "The rest of the nine yards," the elder man answered. Chris began to struggle, eager to get away. "N-no! Stay away from me!" He cried. "Martin! MARTIN!"  
Mordecai grabbed Chris' legs and pulled them down beside him, holding them in place with his own. He pushed his arms onto the mattress before pushing his dick into Chris. Chris screamed in pain, then after a while began to cry. "Martin... Help me..." He sobbed quietly. "Martin..." His cries got louder as Mordecai neared his climax. "AHH! MARTIN!" He screamed.  
The scream reached the intended recipient through an airvent in the ceiling. Martin turned to it and whispered, "Chris?" He struggled against his restraints. "CHRIS!" He yelled. He stopped struggling. "Chris..." His head fell forward and his eyelids drooped from fatigue. "Chris..."

A/N: Aww, poor Chris! (Why does everyone say that? Why never 'poor Martin?') Think about that as you review (if you do review).


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jimmy Z sat on his bed, rubbing his hands back and forth over his hair. He couldn't help but think the worst of the situation, and when he did he remembered Chris; those nights he had spent curled up beside him when he couldn't sleep and didn't need to pilot the Tortuga, or the days when Chris would get all excited over some creature or other and his brown eyes would light up and a smile that could rival a supernova would decorate his face.  
And then he would think of Martin; the eldest of them but acted like he was no older than his brother; the nights he sometimes spent on the roof of the Tortuga naming off constellations with him, looking at him and becoming near breathless at his slightly tanned skin and beautiful, honey-colored illuminated by the moonlight with the stars reflected in those gorgeous blue eyes… That was one of the nights he had first kissed him. He smiled and chuckled lightly at the thought.  
-FLASHBACK-  
They had been on the roof like before, laying down on a blanket Martin had brought up when he caught him staring at him. "See somethin' you like?" Martin asked. He blushed and stumbled over his answer.  
"Ah, uh, n-no, I just-um-"  
Martin laughed, making Jimmy Z blush a little deeper.  
"I was just messing with you Jimmy, no need to get all embarrassed. Besides," he turned his head to the sky, "I'm used to it."  
"S-so you've noticed the other times I've stared at you?"  
"No, but thanks for telling me."  
Jimmy Z turned a shade darker, looking up at the stars. They were silent for a while, until Jimmy Z turned to him and asked, "You said you were used to it… What'd you mean by that?"  
Martin turned to him as he answered, "I'm used to people 'secretly' staring at me. I would get it all the time. I still do. Chris gets it as well."  
He looked down shyly. "Oh." He felt Martin looking at him. It was a shock when he felt his hand under his chin lifting his head up. He blushed deeper. "You don't have to shy around me," Martin told him. Jimmy Z didn't know what to say, and the next moment Marti n kissed him, right on the lips. His eyes went wide, but they slowly closed as the kiss deepened.  
They kissed for a couple of minutes until Martin pulled away. "Don't be shy," he told him.  
That had been three nights ago. Martin had acted like his usual self, sending him a smile every now and then while Chris sent him rather sad expressions. Chris' eyes hadn't sparkled like they used to and he hung around his brother more than usual. At first he hadn't noticed, but one night after everyone had gone to sleep and he was heading to his room, Chris had been waiting for him, leaning against the wall on one side of the corridor doors with his arms crossed over his chest.  
He hadn't been wearing anything other than green pajama bottoms hung low on his hips, and his hair hadn't been gelled up. When Jimmy Z noticed he was there, he stopped. "Hey Chris, do ya need something?" He asked. Chris looked up, sadness evident in his eyes. "Can I ask you something?" He asked in answer, pushing off from the wall and uncrossing his arms as he went over to him. "Yeah, sure." Jimmy Z answered.  
"Did he kiss you, or did you kiss him?"  
Jimmy's stomach lurched. Crap.  
"Uh, I'm not sure what you mean."  
Chris stepped into a beam of moonlight coming in through the skylight up above just as Jimmy had said the last part of his sentence, and he was able to see the red-rimmed and puffy eyes and the tearstains on his cheeks.  
"Please just answer me,"  
Jimmy Z nearly gasped. Gosh he looked depressed. "He kissed me," he answered.  
Chris visibly paled. He looked like he was about ready to cry again. "How did you find out?" Jimmy Z asked.  
"I went looking for him and heard voices out here, and when I looked up you two were kissing." Chris answered. There was silence for a while, until Jimmy Z asked, "Why are you so upset?"  
Chris turned and walked toward the corridor doors. "I wouldn't expect you to understand," he answered, stopping when they opened. "If you can't sleep, my door is always open," and with that disappeared into the darkness of the corridor.  
The memory was still fresh in Jimmy Z's mind, especially Chris' face when he had stepped into the moonlight and what he had said. "'I wouldn't expect you to understand,'" he repeated. He fell backwards onto his bed and rolled onto his side, the memories playing over and over in his head. 'I wonder where they are now,' he thought.

"Martin? Martin?" Chris shook his brother, who had been asleep when he woke up back in the dungeon. His brother opened his eyes quickly when he heard Chris calling him and shaking him. "Chris?" he asked. Chris nodded.  
"Yeah it's me dude. How you feelin'?" He questioned.  
"Me, what about you? What did Mordecai do to you?"  
Chris' hands began to shake as fear overtook him. "N-nothing… Nothing." He started unlocking martin's shackles on his ankles. "Where'd you get the key?" Martin asked.  
"Mordecai must've given it to me for… something," Chris answered. Martin stared him down as the shackles on his ankles were unlocked and Chris began working on the one on his left wrist. He softened the look. "Chris, please tell me. What did he do to you?"  
The last lock came off, and when it did Martin wrapped his arms around his brother, feeling him shake as he started to cry.  
"He raped me… He RAPED me…" Chris cried. Martin clutched his brother tighter at his words. "It's okay… Everything's gonna be okay…" He mumbled into Chris' neck. Chris' breath hitched at the contact.  
It didn't go unnoticed by Martin and caused a flashback to the night before last.  
-FLASHBACK-  
Martin was sitting on his bed, reading something on his laptop when he felt someone watching him. He looked up to find Chris standing in his doorway, wearing nothing except for green pajama pajama pants hung low on his hips. "Hey Chris! You need somethin'?" Martin asked in his usual cheery voice as he looked back down at his laptop.  
Chris walked into his room, not saying anything until he was next to him. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, emotion choking his voice. When Martin heard it he looked up in surprise.  
"Chris?" He questioned.  
"Why didn't you tell me about you and Jimmy Z?"  
"I don't know what-"  
"Please don't play dumb. You know what I'm talking about. Why didn't you tell me you two kissed?"  
Martin stared at him in surprise. Why was he so upset?  
"I didn't think it would matter that much," Martin answered as he set his laptop off the side and stood up. Chris' face was one of hurt. He looked down and whispered, "It matters to me,"  
Martin looked down at his brother with a loving look. He wrapped his arms around him and buried his face into his neck.  
"I'm sorry Chris. You're right, I should've told you." He apologized. Chris' breath caught in his throat.  
"It's OK Martin, I forgive you," he managed to tell him with a normal voice. Martin pulled back and smiled at his brother. "I gotta finish up here, so…" He motioned to his laptop as he spoke.  
Chris nodded before turning to walk out. "'Night Chris!" Martin called.  
"'Night Martin." Chris called back.  
-END OF FLASHBACK-  
Martin pulled back and looked at Chris. "Hey, I gotta ask you something," he told him. The addressed nodded. "Sure, what?" He asked.  
"Why were you so upset that night when you asked why I didn't tell you that Jimmy Z and I kissed?"  
Chris looked down. "I can't tell you, Martin. It's not that I won't, it's just I don't know how to describe it, exactly." He explained. Martin frowned briefly.  
"Describe what?" He asked. Chris lifted his head to look at him.  
"This feeling I get, I just… I don't know how to describe it."  
Martin looked down at him. He analyzed Chris' words over and over in his head, until a solution popped up. "Maybe you're jealous." He suggested.  
Chris frowned, cheeks darkening slightly. "Of whom?" He asked.  
"Of me! Maybe you like Jimmy."  
"O-oh yeah, o-of course, but I don't think that's it."  
Martin shrugged. "Whatever. We can figure this out later, right now-" he turned around and ran his fingers over the concrete brick walls "we gotta find a way outta here."  
Chris hesitated before joining his brother, looking for a weak spot in the bricking that they could bust out. It hurt to move, but Chris ignored the pain in his ass and hips, not wanting Martin to worry. Unfortunately, he forgot that the pain made him walk funny, which Martin noticed. He looked at Chris' hips with a frown. "Uh Chris, you OK? You're walkin' kinda funny."  
Chris didn't stop in his actions.  
"Yeah, it doesn't hurt that much," he winced, immediately regretting his words.  
"So it does hurt." Martin said, more of a statement than a question.  
"Yeah, but not that much," Chris restated. Martin walked up to him and stopped him.  
"Sit down, Chris. You can help later, when you feel better," he instructed him.  
"Alright," Chris groaned with a slight pout as he walked a little ways away and sat against a wall. Martin smiled.  
"You're adorable sometimes, Chris." He chuckled. Chris felt his cheeks heat up. He immediately whipped his head away from Martin, thankful that it was dark where they were.  
Martin didn't notice the blush on his brother's cheeks, but he did notice the head turn, so he went over to him to check if he was alright. "Somethin' wrong, Chris? You're actin' a little weird," he asked.  
"Yup, I'm good Martin; you can go back to checking the walls." Chris answered a little too quickly. Martin knew right away something was up. "Hey, when I suggested that maybe you were jealous, you asked 'of whom?'. Why? Most people would've known right away who." Martin quested.  
Chris shrugged. "I needed clarification," he mumbled in answer. Martin wasn't buying it.  
"Don't lie to me, bro. It doesn't suit you," he replied. Chris sighed.  
"I _really_ don't wanna talk about this right now. This isn't the time or the place," he told him. Martin shook his head.  
He sat next to the brunette as he demanded in a stern voice, "No, you're gonna tell me why right now." Chris rubbed his face with his hands in exasperation. He really didn't want to tell his brother the truth. What if he freaked out and never talked to him again? The thought made Chris's eyes water.  
But he had to tell him. It would get out eventually. He lifted his head and took a deep breath. "Okay, here's the truth:" He closed his eyes. "Martin, I'm in love with you."

A/N: Don't you just LOVE cliffhangers? No? Me neither XD. Review, and I'll give you an INTERNET COOKIE(get it? 'Internet cookie'? I'm such a nerd)!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Koki lifter her head up off her keyboard when she heard a beep coming from her screen. She looked at it and saw a transmition notification from and unknown server. She accepted it and immediately gasped. "JIMMY Z! AVIVA! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!" She yelled. Aviva and Jimmy Z were by her side in a moment with equally shocked faces. "Oh my God! Martin!" Aviva cried.  
"Can he hear us?" Jimmy Z asked.  
"No. This is being transmitted to us from a computer connected to security cameras. We can hear him, but he can't hear us." Koki answered as she typed on her computer.  
"Can you trace it?" Aviva asked.  
Koki shook her head as she answered and typed. "No. it's untraceable."  
"Who's that?" Jimmy Z asked as he watched the screen. A man had come on-screen holding Chris.  
"I dunno…" Koki mumbled in answer. They watched as the man placed Chris and something they couldn't see at Martin's feet, then turn around and walk out the door. After a while, Chris woke up and noticed the object beside him, picking it up and examining it.  
"It's a key." Aviva commented, slight surprise in her voice.  
"Why would he give them the key?" Jimmy Z questioned.  
"Shh, watch," Koki told him.  
On-screen, Chris was waking up Martin. "Chris?" Martin asked.  
"Yeah, it's me dude. How you feelin'?"  
"Me, what about you? What did Mordecai do to you?"  
The trio frowned as they saw Chris shake a little.  
"N-nothing… Nothing."  
They watched as Martin and Chris talk back and forth. When Martin hugged Chris as the last lock came off, they heard and saw Chris cry as he exclaimed, "he raped me… He RAPED me…"  
Their eyes went wide and they all yelled "WHAT?" as they leaned closer to the screen.  
They watched the feed of Martin and Chris hugging, then Martin pulled away and say, "Hey, I gotta ask you something,"  
"Sure, what?"  
"Why were you so upset that night when you asked why I didn't tell you that Jimmy Z and I had kissed?"  
"WHAT?" Koki and Aviva exclaimed as they turned to Jimmy Z. Jimmy looked at them with wide eyes and arms pulled close to his eyes.  
"Maybe you're jealous." The trio heard Martin say. They turned back to the screen.  
"Of whom?" Chris asked.  
"Of me! Maybe you like Jimmy,"  
Aviva and Koki looked at Jimmy, who shrugged with a bad pokerface.  
"O-oh yeah, o-of course, but I don't think that's it," Chris replied.  
They looked at the feed.  
"Whatever. We can figure this out later. Right now, we gotta find a way outta here." Martin told Chris as he felt the walls. After a while, Martin looked at Chris and asked, "Uh Chris, you OK? You're walkin' kinda funny,"  
"Yeah, it doesn't hurt that much."  
"So it does hurt."  
"Yeah, but not that much,"  
Martin stopped him. "Sit down, Chris. You can help later, when you feel better."  
"Alright,"  
Martin smiled at Chris as he walked to a wall not far from him and sat down. "You're adorable sometimes, Chris." He told him.  
Chris whipped his head to the wall to the left.  
"Somethin' wrong, Chris? You're actin' a little weird." Martin asked as he walked up to Chris.  
"Yup, I'm good Martin; you can go back to checking the walls."  
"Hey, when I suggested that maybe you were jealous, you asked 'of whom?'". Why? Most people would've known right away who."  
"I needed clarification."  
"Don't lie to me, bro. It doesn't suit you."+  
"I _really_ don't wanna talk about this right now. This isn't the time or the place."  
Martin shook his head as he sat next to Chris.  
"No, you're gonna tell me why right now."  
Chris rubbed his face. After a few seconds he lifted it, took a deep breath and said, "Okay, here's the truth:" There was a slight pause, and then: "Martin, I'm in love with you."  
For the third time (second for JZ) the three screamed "WHAT?"  
They continued to watch the screen. The look of shock and multiple other emotions were obvious on Martin's face. "What?" He asked.  
"I'm in love with you, Martin." Chris answered. Martin's mouth open and closed slightly.  
"Wha… R-really?" He asked. Chris nodded.  
Martin just stared at the brunette for a while, before a look of pure joy overtook his face and he enveloped Chris in a hug. Tears of happiness poured out of Martin's eyes as he cried out, "I love you too Chris!"  
"WHAT?" Aviva, JZ, and Koki screamed.  
"Really? You do?" Chris asked in shock. Martin pulled back, but still held onto him by shoulders.  
"Yeah! I realized it a while ago, I just never really knew how to tell you," he explained.  
"But, you and Jimmy…" Chris began.  
"I only kissed him to help him with his shyness; I only like him as a friend," Martin replied.  
Chris started to cry with joy. "I can't believe this is happening…" He said, voice trailing off. After a short pause he wrapped his arms around Martin's and kissed him right on the lips. The Tortuga crew's jaws dropped. Martin pulled back, a smile on his glowing face. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Chris'. "I love you," Chris said to the blonde.  
"I love you too." Martin replied.

A/N: BOO-YAH! FINALLY! My back hurts from sitting for two hours typing this and the previous chapter. I can't tell if I'm hungry or not. I only ate a little bit of breakfast, and I was literally up until 9:00 am and then fell asleep until 12 something pm. Is it OK that I can't feel anything except for the sweat on my forehead(why am I even sweating, the front door's open and so is the back door and I'm sitting between them)?


End file.
